


I Was Defeated, You Won The War

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the war is not only on the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Defeated, You Won The War

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist writing this today after I was listening to it. I completely blame you guys though, pumping out amazing Alec/Max fics…how could I ever refuse? :P

* * *

Max felt the pit of her stomach drop and she closed her eyes. She had had to make a lot of choices in her life: escaping Manticore, keeping under the radar, escaping Manticore again; but this was bigger than all of them. Maybe even all of them combined. She looked into the comforting blue eyes of Logan and saw the love that he felt for her in them. They were filled with questions and the last question he asked played repetitively in her mind.

“Is there something going on between you and Alec?”

She’d been busted. A conversation between her and Alec that had never been meant to be heard by his ears had ruined the façade she had constructed many months ago and although she couldn’t see behind herself, she could feel the eyes of every Transgenic on her. They’d whispered that she wasn’t like them, that she’d grown up on the outside and didn’t know their practices. Others had argued nature over nurture.

But every single one of them was confused. If Alec and Max were together, why hadn’t they marked each other? Why were their scents still so defined? Every Transgenic within earshot had heard the question the Ordinary had asked and everyone wanted to know the answer.

  
_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_   
_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_   
_The history book on the shelf_   
_Is always repeating itself_   


  
Max turned to the person she found herself turning to more and more often and noticed he wasn’t looking at her. He was leaning against a desk and staring at the ground in front of her feet but she could see chest rise and fall with each breath and she knew he was waiting for her answer. He’d never wanted her to lie to Logan and he’d told her so from the start. He didn’t want to appear to be the bad guy, especially when he was no where near it.

Since being in TC, Alec hadn’t dated anyone. He’d kept up the pretence for her and backed her up even when she hadn’t asked for it. Maybe he deserved the truth too? Maybe he needed to hear the truth as much as Logan so that he could finally be able to choose someone and not live a lie.

Maybe she needed to be honest with herself too.

  
_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_   
_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_   
_And how could I ever refuse_   
_I feel like I win when I lose_   


Max looked back at Logan and took a deep breath. She had never wanted to have this conversation with him. She hadn’t even had it with herself and she was wondering how it was going to sound. Were the words going to come out right? Would they come out at all?

Logan took a step toward her and she held up a hand. He stopped. He stopped and she gave him the answer he was waiting for – the one they were all waiting for.

“No.”

The room seemed to explode with silence and Max watched as the concern in Logan’s eyes fell away and the corners of his mouth began turning up. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest as he slowly smiled. She allowed herself a quick moment to look at Alec and saw that he hadn’t moved an inch – he hadn’t even looked up. She looked back at Logan and he stopped when he noticed the look on her face.

“But I want there to be.”

Logan watched her carefully before he drew a tight smile and nodded at her. She watched as he walked out of Command and she turned her attention toward Alec. He was still standing in the same position as before but this time his head was up and he had a look of utter surprise on it. She had barely met his eyes when he leapt up and blurred over to her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Max did the only thing she could. She surrendered.

  
_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_   
_Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more_   
_Waterloo - couldn’t escape if I wanted to_   
_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_


End file.
